


an ode to home

by BigGucci



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGucci/pseuds/BigGucci
Summary: an ode to the emotion, home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	an ode to home

An Ode to Home 

What is home?  
To some, home may be  
a safe place where  
one lives.  
Others may say  
it’s a person or  
an emotion you feel  
with that person;  
the once in a lifetime  
euphoric feeling of  
adoration for a person.  
To me, home is  
like a warm, heartfelt  
hug, or perhaps it’s  
a small but meaningful  
caress of affirmation. 

Home is the feeling of  
knowing someone made  
an effortless decision to  
make your life easier, or  
the progressive improvement  
a loved one makes. 

Home is a Sunday sunset  
that paints the sky with  
the most vibrant colors.

Home is like the taste  
of freshly brewed coffee  
that your loved one  
woke up at early hours  
to get for you, or the  
taste of soft, delicate  
lips colliding together,  
ending in romantic kisses  
placed below your jawline.

Maybe the soft strums of  
the guitar playing  
your song at midnight, or  
the quiet hums of  
reassurance, love,  
and commitment is  
what home is. 

Home is doing  
the small things  
for the person you  
love the most, like  
giving them your hair tie,  
even though you now  
know you’ll never  
get it back. 

It could be the words  
of the poem your  
partner articulated  
for you, based on you. 

Perhaps it’s the book  
that never ends, only  
making it expeditiously easier  
for chapters to grow,  
making sure you have enough  
pages for all your memories. 

The journey to home  
is always the most rewarding.  
two ships battling  
the wonders of  
the navigable world,  
using their compass  
to eventually  
find their way  
home.


End file.
